


Fanmix + Art for 'The Old Guard Bookstore'

by lazaefair



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Collage, Fan Soundtracks, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: Nicky and Nile are friends and study buddies doing the same university degree. The last few months of their last year goes a little pear shaped.Will they survive and live to tell the tale? Will they pass their degree? And will they score the men of their dreams?Who knows - join them as they find out for themselves...Art and fanmix for the delightful Black Books AUThe Old Guard Bookstore.
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Old Guard Big Bang





	Fanmix + Art for 'The Old Guard Bookstore'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Archangell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangell/pseuds/Archangell), [Danger_Zone24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24). Log in to view. 



[ ](https://imgur.com/sHu9S0I)

  1. **The Book Store** \- Prelude & Fugue No. 21 in B-Flat Major, BWV 866: Prelude
  2. **Friends** \- Prelude & Fugue No. 21 in B-Flat Major, BWV 866: Fugue
  3. **Wrong Bottle** \- Gimme That Wine
  4. **36 Layovers** \- Orange AIR-LINE
  5. **Genoa** \- Via Con Me (It's Wonderful)
  6. **Jousting** \- Romeo And Juliet, Op.64 / Act 1 - Dance Of The Knights
  7. **Holiday** \- Days of Wine and Roses
  8. **Merrick** \- Hit the Road Jack (Wolfgang Lohr & Maskarade Remix)
  9. **Race to Exam** \- Can Can
  10. **Book Store Life** \- Suite Española Op. 47 nº 7 Castilla. Seguidillas. Partitura Interpretación



**Link:** [YouTube](https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZcCUfb47V2Qx6483ywQWgT7RMCWMzKTZ)

[ ](https://imgur.com/6dgJKoX)

[ ](https://imgur.com/vaRpLEv)

[](https://imgur.com/C5MPRjb)


End file.
